Tropes
=Tropes Present in this work:= *Adaptation Expansion: The zoo and strawberry-selling chapters. *Amplified Animal Aptitude: Colonel Monochrome is a cat that can take pictures with a camera and knows the right time to press the shutter button. Nobody cares. *Attention Deficit... Ooh, Shiny!: On their way to a help request from the croquette shop lady, they end up playing around a jungle gym and forgetting the call. * Many secondary characters from previous skits can be found attending the "flower-viewing" festival in the final episode. *Starbachos Coffee. * Sat-chan is a natural boke, but Yui is supposedly tasked with being the straight-man of the trio. *: The three girls might be this at different levels, but Sat-chan is the absolute queen of troublemaking in her class. * The preview "meetings" after each episode. **Sat-Chan has exactly zero filter with her words, saying whatever she thinks, no matter how rude. ** tends to have a very hard time dealing with Yui telling her that she's terrible at playing video games. ***Sat-chan on the contrary, doesn't care as much when Yui calls her "normal" every time she asks her if she looks cute. *: According to Reddit, the most fitting description of officer Saito is "Police Squidward". * Yui Kick! Pocket Tissue Attack! * Kotoha's "Game clear!" when she "solves" a "mystery". *: Many of their "missions" start from the girls naively misinterpreting something. *Yui is red, Sat-chan is yellow, Kotoha is blue. **that Kotoha's surname starts with Ao (blue). **Then we have their mascot, a panda-colored cat called "Colonel Monochrome". *: Pops, the owner of a local general store. *Like Kotoha's hats, Pops has an endless collection of novelty sunglasses he's never seen without. *: In one episode, Kotoha climbs the sign of the Ameyoko shopping district (a real-life location) then plays with the trope by stating in the preview that the children watching aren't brave enough to imitate her. **In the home video segment of the finale, Kotoha steals Saito's bike, meanwhile the police box phone rings and Sat-chan trolls the caller who tries to report a missing object. The warning is added as a title by Pops, who edited the video. *The Chu-chu Cabrilla mascot is an obvious take on the Chupacabra. * Kotoha tries acting wise and rather sadistic to seem more intelligent. But she's just as dopey as the other two. * The summer festival in episode 4 and the cherry blossom festival in the finale. *The girls enjoy an unusual freedom for their age, to the point of reaching up to Akihabara playing hide-and-seek. They have a 5pm curfew, though. *: Kotoha is frequently seen playing a game Ironically enough, she's terrible at video games. *Behold Yui wearing the Dignity Moustache and laying truth on Kotoha in the "weakness discovery" episode. * Happens at the of the anime. During the final skit in the episode (after the credits roll), the gang brings a futon and set it in the middle of the park in order to relax and do surveillance. In the end though, they end up falling asleep. * After catching a rocket launched from a toy rocket launcher by Saito, Sat-chan throws it back at him, hitting him right in the family jewels. A moment brought from *Only Sacchan's mom makes appearance. So far, there's nothing to know about the families of Yui and Kotoha. * Nonoka appears most of the time wearing her sailor fuku (even at the bakery). * Averted with Kotoha, who can't resist giggling to Sacchan's wordplay. Played straight with Yui when she tries to repeat Sacchan's puns. * Yui is this in title, anyway. Doesn't stop her from being a crybaby and the group butt-monkey *Kotoha is never seen without her numerous collection of nice hats on her dome. * Kotoha always wears one. *Yui is often this to Kotoha and Sat-chan, but she's spinless to exert it in full. *This seems to be the case with Satchan's dad (or maybe he died, although it sounds less fitting for this manga.) *: Everything happens around the area of Ueno Park in Tokyo, and the anime is often praised for its backgrounds. * The reason Colors go to the museum to search for a new member of their group is because Sat-chan watched a film where the exibits come at night * * Sat-chan or Sacchan? Saito or Saitou? * The setting is an optimistic version of Tokyo where everyone, including strangers, plays along and cooperates with the girls (except Saito). * The Colors have one. *Sat-Chan has a fascination with poop, and even getting philosophical about it. * The Colors sneak in alleys with "no trespassing" signs in order to investigate what's being hidden there. After not finding anything and being chased a couple of times, the girls discover that the floor of the closed areas was covered in wet paint, and they've been leaving footprints everywhere. *: The girls wear different outfits every episode. *: The girls see Saito as their ultimate enemy, while he's just a policeman who wants a little peace *. *: By misunderstanding their pal Nonoka, a plan for cleaning a pond escalates to a decision of humanity. to protect nature. But Yui realises that it's OK to them that the pond is dirty, so the girls give up the mission... and thus, mankind (and the peace of the town) is saved again. **In a later episode, they manage to convince Nonoka of giving them raffle tickets for not helping her in her bread shop. Category:Glossary